Blind Date
by Breyton2009
Summary: Breyton one shot story. Lucas, Nathan and Haley decide to bring brooke and peyton to admit their feelings by setting them up on a blinddate.


A/N: This is a one shot breyton that I was working on a few months ago. I figured I would finally post it.

Summary: Haley, Nathan and Haley decide to set up their friends Brooke and Peyton on a blind date. Read and find out just how much a blind date can make you realize just how you feel about the other person.

Blind dates can be a bitch especially when your friends are the ones setting you up. The person can be boring, ugly, smelly or just the total opposite.

"Brooke Davis does not do blind dates. Haley why in the world did you make me agree to this?" Brooke whines trying to find something to wear.

Haley laughs. "Because I remember a certain someone wanting me to join the squad to help you out so call it a favor owed to me."

"Okay fine but it better be worth my wild." Brooke winks at the girl.

*you have no idea.* "It will be so hurry up already your date will be here at any minute."

"I'm getting there I'll be ready."

Meanwhile Nathan and Lucas are talking Peyton into going for this blind date with Brooke though she doesn't know her date will be in fact Brooke.

"I hate this! you both are going to get your asses kicked for this." Peyton says walking out of the bathroom. "I don't care to date especially blind dates. This person could be gross or a serial killer or something."

Lucas laughs. "I doubt that."

Nathan agrees. "You will like this person Peyton. Just please hurry alright.''

"yeah whatever I'm ready." Peyton says rolling her eyes. "Really you guys are getting it lets go.''

Nathan turns to Lucas. "Think she has a clue its Brooke?" He whispers to his brother.

Lucas nods his head. "Not a clue Haley just texted me she's ready. These two need to finally admit they like each other."

"Yeah I know man just hope they don't get mad at us for this."

Peyton is in the back seat with Lucas as Nathan drives over to his place where Brooke would be waiting outside with Haley. He had his camera ready for the look on both of their faces.

"Um Nathan why are we heading to your place?" Peyton asked.

Nathan says nothing he turns the car off.

"Um haley what are they doing here?" Brooke asked seeing Peyton in the backseat. "Oh my god no you didn't."

Peyton gets out the car. "Brooke?" She than looks at Haley than Nathan and Lucas. "OH my god you guys set me up with BROOKE!!"

"have fun you two." Haley says getting in the car with her husband and Lucas.

They drive off leaving the two girls there. At first nobody knew what to say.

"you look good P. Sawyer." Brooke says breaking the silence. "I guess your my date."

Peyton blushes. "I'm guessing you went through your whole closet didn't you?"

Brooke smiles. "yeah so um this is weird. Why would they set us up?"

"Who knows but your paying." Peyton says walking along side Brooke. "What do you want to do?"

*kiss you.* Brooke thought to herself. "The beach I don't know why they think this would work. Must be a good joke for them to set us up."

"I guess." Peyton says following Brooke to wherever. "You know you look really hot."

"Peyton Sawyer have you been checking me out?" She asked pretending to be shocked.

Peyton smiles. "Busted. I'm starting to think this might be not so bad after all I hear the end of the date with Brooke Davis there's sex."

"I'm not that easy as you might think…you have to work for it."

"That's not what I hear."

Brooke smacks Peyton on the arm. "That was so mean now you won't get any because of it." She says pretending to be hurt.

"Ouch to my heart." Peyton says grabbing for her heart. "Liar so whatever shall we do with you Brooke Davis?"

"Whatever you want." Brooke says with a wink.

They got to the beach just watching the waves. This was an unexpected blind date but seeing as how they were pushed into it they had no choice. Brooke turned to Peyton and without no words to be said the other knew what the other wanted. It was a long awaited kiss that both of them have been wondering about for years. With the lack of oxygen Peyton turns to Brooke red in the face.

"Was not expecting that at all but I could make do with it."

Brooke smiles. "There's plenty more where that came from." She says working her way onto Peyton's lap. "Did you ever think this will happen?"

Peyton laughs. "Not really but our friends seem to say otherwise. Remind me to kick Nathan and Lucas's ass for it."

"Me either how about we forget them and just enjoy tonight if that is all I have."

Peyton agreed but it wouldn't be til the next morning where they would realize that you can't have one without the other. Brooke is standing in Peyton's doorway not sure rather to come in. Peyton smiled to herself taking her ipod out patting the bed for Brooke to come and sit.

"Don't be shy you have came into my room how many years and now your playing shy." Peyton says with a smirk.

Brooke sits right by Peyton barely looking up. "I just about last night…I had this feeling that there was this spark. I don't think I could just stay friends with you. I was wondering if maybe we could go on a real date?" She asked nervously finally looking up at Peyton.

Peyton smiles. "I would love too so where does that leave you and me…what does that mean for us?"

"It means that you're my girlfriend now right?"

"Better be so should we tell the others?"

Brooke shakes her head. "How about we wait til after I do this." She says leaning in for a kiss. "God I can do that forever."

Peyton giggled. "Come on B. Davis you can't fool me. Lets get ready for school have to parade my new girlfriend around?"

Brooke smiles. "I thought you didn't like PDA?"

"I don't but with you it just feels right."

"Come on girlfriend lets get ready."

~the end~


End file.
